


#2ndStarWiiDanceOff

by angelsaves



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Boston Bruins, M/M, Montreal Canadiens, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which PK and Tyler play video games and then get distracted. Inspired by <a href="https://twitter.com/tylerseguin92/status/216358130597113857">this tweet of Tyler's</a>, right after PK's little brother was drafted to the Bruins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#2ndStarWiiDanceOff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarin/gifts).



> title from [this tweet](https://twitter.com/tylerseguin92/status/215181827390976001), after tyler seguin, pk subban, jeff skinner, and michael del zotto hung out and played wii at the MMVAs.

They've been fucking around on the Wii for a while when suddenly, PK reaches over and snatches the Bruins cap right off Tyler's head.

"Hey!" Tyler grabs for it, but PK leans backwards over the arm of the couch, holding it out of reach and grinning.

"I'm gonna put it o-on," PK sing-songs. He moves in slow-motion, lowering it towards his head.

"You are not!" Tyler drops his wii-mote and jumps on top of PK to get it back. "It's wrong! You're going to get Habs germs all over -- augh!" He frowns down at PK. "That's fighting dirty!" 

PK laughs unrepentantly and pinches Tyler's ass again. "All's fair in love and war!"

"Oh yeah?" Tyler reaches out for the hat again, then, when he still can't get it, catches PK's eye and deliberately grinds down against his dick.

"Whoa, whoa!" PK's eyes go wide, and he almost drops Tyler's hat.

"Thought you said all was fair," Tyler says. He thinks about backing off, except he can feel PK's dick getting hard and his hand on the small of Tyler's back. Interesting.

"So is that the best you've got?" PK asks. He lowers the hat towards his head another inch.

"Nah," Tyler says. "I think I can do a little better." He pushes up the hem of PK's polo shirt with one hand, skimming it over PK's abs, and watches his face.

It's pretty rewarding, no lies. PK's eyes close, and his mouth opens. When Tyler's hand grazes over one of his nipples, his face gets even dumber, and he kind of groans.

"Better?" Tyler asks.

PK opens his eyes. "Eh, it's not bad," he says, and grins at Tyler again. "I've had worse."

Tyler finds his nipple again, and this time he pinches it, making PK arch up against him. "That so?"

"Yeah," PK says. "Oh, shit, do that again."

He does, and PK makes another groaning sound. His boner rubs up against Tyler's, and Tyler bites his lip.

"Do you kiss guys?" PK asks suddenly.

"What?" Tyler jumps. 

"Do... you... kiss... guys," PK says, loudly and slowly, like Tyler's an idiot, which maybe he is. "Because if you do, I could be convinced to drop this hat." PK waves it, in case Tyler forgot.

"I kiss guys," Tyler says. He stares at PK's mouth. It's a really nice one.

"Well?"

"Pushy," Tyler says, and leans down to kiss him. PK opens for him hungrily, digging his hands into Tyler's hair -- both hands, ha, he wins! Tyler nips at his lower lip, then licks where he bit and kisses him harder.

"C'mon, more," PK says, panting. He tugs Tyler's hair to punctuate this.

Tyler kisses down PK's jaw to his throat and bites him there, too, making PK arch and moan. He rubs aginst PK like he's giving him a lap dance -- which, hey, there's an idea for later.

PK plucks at the fabric of his T-shirt. "You wouldn't think I'd have to ask you to take this off," he grouses.

"You're such a pain in the ass," Tyler says. He kisses PK again, with plenty of tongue, then pulls his shirt off over his head.

"You like it," PK says. He traces Tyler's SEGUIN tattoo with his fingers. "So you don't forget your name, eh?" He leans up a little to kiss under Tyler's jaw.

"Yeah, and I'll never forget this one, either." Tyler spreads his fingers over the Stanley Cup Champion tattoo on his ribs. "Maybe someday you can get one like it."

"Ooooh, Segsy, will I ever be as cool as you?" PK teases him in a high, breathless voice. Then he breaks all of the rules and _tickles_ Tyler.

"Hey!" Tyler squawks. He fights back valiantly, but soon, PK gets him pinned with his big stupid muscles.

"I win," PK says. Then he grins. "Hey, can I blow you?"

Tyler blinks. "Sure," he says, and PK wastes no time pulling Tyler's pants down and getting his mouth on his dick. "Holy shit!"

"I have mad skills," PK informs him, then goes back to sucking Tyler's brains out through his dick.

"Yeah, you do, buddy," Tyler says, dropping his head back onto the arm of the couch with a _thunk_. If he looks at PK with his dick in his mouth for too long, he'll come really fast, and he'll never live it down.

PK sucks dick like he kisses, sloppy and with a lot of enthusiasm, and it's really not long at all before Tyler is patting his head and saying, "I'm gonna --" PK pats his hand back, and when Tyler comes, it's down PK's throat.

"Whoa," he says.

PK swallows hard, then grins up at Tyler and says, "Jerk me off?"

"Sure, buddy," Tyler says. PK hops off the couch, takes off his clothes, and then shoves himself into Tyler's space so they're spooning. It's a little weird, but it's a great position for jerking him off.

Tyler jerks PK off with just spit on his hand, but PK seems to be okay with that, from the noises he's making and the way he's pushing his ass back against Tyler's hips. He bends his head to press a kiss to the nape of PK's neck.

"Oh, yeah, please," PK says. "Like that." So Tyler keeps going. When he gets closer, PK wraps his hand around Tyler's and goes even faster, and comes with a little high-pitched whine.

Tyler yawns. "Gonna make fun of you for that later," he says.

"Uh-huh," PK says. "I'm gonna go clean up, bud."

Just before Tyler drifts off, PK snuggles back against him, pulling a blanket over them. Tyler's pretty sure he feels his Bruins hat, not PK's hair, tucked under his chin, but -- he yawns again -- he can't bring himself to care too much. Maybe after a nap.


End file.
